A Storm Comes to Lucha Underground
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: Antonio Cueto what's revenge on Pentagon Dark for breaking his son's arm by putting a bounty on his head, little did he know he would attract a former TNA World Heavyweight Champion
1. Prelude to Violence

( **Welcome to my new project, when i was a kid i always wanted to be a professional westler and battle all the greats of my time Randy Orton, John Cena (When he was a rapper), Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Yoshihiro Tajiri,Triple H, Shawn Micheals, Edge and my favorite Rob Van Dam. But im older and realized that im better at writing the stories than being a wrestler so here's my Lucha Underground fanfic, enjoy.)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Prelude To Violence**

"1,2,3 IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt Striker was jumping out of his seat celebrating Pentagon Dark's victory over The Monster Montanza Cueto, "He is the first person to defeat Montanza in singles action." Vampiro was happy that his former apprentice had defended his championship against one of his greatest challenges yet, even though he was happy he still hadn't forgiven Pentagon for betraying him and breaking his arm in the middle of the ring. Pentagon saw that Montanza was starting to get up so he took action, he started stomping on the Monster before grabbing his unsually sized arm so that he can break it as he had done before to many others who challenged him, before he could pull back Montanza's arm to snap it a booming voice was heard all around the arena, "PENTAGON DON'T." The voice belonged to Lucha Underground's new owner Antonio Cueto was at ringside with a microphone begging Pentagon not to break his son's arm, "Please Pentagon don't his arm, i'll give you anything you want just let him go." Pentagon looked at Antonio and gave him a very sadistic smile as he gave him a middle finger as he countinued with his plan to break Montanza's arm, "PENTAGON YOU BASTARD, IF YOU DO THIS I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY." Antonio watched on as Pentagon did his signature hand gesture and yelled,

"ZERO MIEDO".

Pentagon pulled back Montanza's arm snapping it in two, The monster rolled around in pain grasping his broken arm as his father helped him out of the ring and guided him backstage, he called over the medical crew to help Montanza who was screaming under his masks as the docters treated him, as this was going on Antonio held his son's hand through all the pain he was going through, "Im gonna get him for this, next week i'll put a bounty on his head turning the whole lockerroom against him." Montanza stopped screaming as the medics were done putting his arm in a cast and gave him a crap ton of painkillers, he looked at his father with sad eyes as he began to cry for he felt he had let him down like he had done his brother when he was still alive, Antonio saw his son's tears roll down his mask and knew he wasn't crying because of the arm, he hugged him tight and assured him that it was okay. "Im not mad you lost it was bound to happen one day, you'll just have to get stronger and im gonna help you once recovers but for now just rest." Montanza closed his eyes and fell asleep, with the help ring staff they carried the monster of a man to his holding cell and chained him up so he wouldn't escape when he awoke."

Antonio was not just upset with Pentagon Dark he wanted to kill him and make him suffer like his son had, he entered his office and sat down at his desk and pulled out a nice cold Modelo beer and started drinking while thinking of what to do about Pentagon, "I see why Dario liked this Pentagon Dark, he's ruthless just like Dario." Antonio reached in his desk and pulled out bricks of money until he felt satisfied with the amount, "20,000, that should be enough for atleast most of everyone backstage to turn on him." Antonio smiled at all the pain he was going cause to the man who broke his son's arm.

 **(ONE WEEK LATER)**

"Welcome everyone to Lucha Underground, im Matt Striker and he's my broadcasting partner Vampiro." Striker pointed to his friend that sat next to him, "The one and only my brotha and tonight we have a special announcement from are owner." Vampiro could countinue to explain the rest of the card the boss's music hit and Antonio entered the arena through his office door and walked to the ring, once he was in the ring he was handed a mic and began to talk to the believers. "Last week, after my son suprisingly lost his match for Pentagon Dark's Lucha Underground championship, Pentagon decided to break my son's arm." He was quite as the believers cheered "ZERO MIEDO." This enraged him as countinued, "FOR THIS ACTION THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES." The Believers cheered before becoming quite to see what the boss had to say, "Im putting a bounty on Pentagon, every week he must defend his title against anyone who challenges him and the first one to beat him not only gets the title but a 20,000 dollar bonus as well." Antonio looked back at the direction of the locker room and pointed with his cane, "Pentagon, if your listening, your first match is tonight." He put down the mic and walked out of the ring back to his office to watch the rest of the show.

He watched as Pentagon came out week after week defeating anyone who excepted the chance at the bounty on his head.

He beat:

Joey Ryan

Hernandez

Tommy Dreamer

Cortez Castro

Jack Evans

Killshot

Mil Muertes

and King Cuerno.

After weeks of no one being able to beat The champion, Antonio grew angry and began to drink more than he usaully did, "Is everyone on my roster a DUMB WEAKLING?" He threw his beer at the wall and watched as it shattered everywhere, he sighed as he would have to get up and clean it up all while he was still a little tipsy. He opened the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan and walked over to his mess of shattered glass, as he swept the door to his office opened and a stranger walked in, "Are you Antonio Cueto?" Cueto was not in the mood for visitors as he turned around to look at the stranger who just walked in, The stranger wore a big duster coat and a cowboy hat on his head while also wearing a bandana covering his face, he also had what seemed to be a rope with a cow bell attached to the end of it around his neck, Antonio took interest in this man and wanted to know more. "Yes im Antonio Cueto, who are you and what do you want?" The stranger removed his bandana to show his face before speaking,

"My name is James Storm."

Antonio knew who he was, his time in TNA Wrestling was legendary, 7 time NWA World Tag Team Champion, TNA King of the Mountain Champion, 7 time TNA World Tag Team Champion, 2 time TNA World Beer Drinking Championship (in fairness he created that title) and a one time TNA World Heavyweight Champion. "Mr. Storm it's an honor to finally meet you in person, what brings you to my wonderful company oh would you like a beer?" Antonio pulled out a six pack of Medelo which made Storm smile, "I would like one thank you very much." Storm grabbed a beer and opened it and took a sniff before drinking it, "Medelo is my second favorite beer, budweiser will always be number one but i didn't come down here to talk about beer Mr. Cueto. I came because i heard there was a bounty on someone's head with alot of money at stake." Storm took a sip of his beer a looked at Antonio who was smiling sadisticly, "Yes there is a bounty, his name is Pentagon Dark and he broke my son's arm for fun, the price is 20,000 if you beat him and take his title." Storm was wide eyed, he thought of all the things he could do with 20,000 dollars, strip clubs, casino's, gallons of beer and so much more, "I'll take on the challenge." He stood up and reached out to shake Antonio's hand, Antonio excepted the handshake but he wanted to ask a favor, "Its great that you want to take on Pentagon but can do me small favor?"

"A favor, What do you need done?" Storm was intrigued by this mysterious favor and maybe it paid well, Antonio went to his desk and pulled out a picture of a balled man with a singapore can and handed it to Storm, "His name is Cortez Castro, he's an undercover cop and i, don't,like, cops." Storm knew what Antonio wanted him to do, "You want me take him out of the picture." Antonio opened up another beer and drank a little of it, "I'll pay you 5,000 to do the job." Storm laughed, "I accept." They shook hands as they laughed maniacally, an evil alliance had just been formed.

A Storm has arrived in Lucha Underground.

 **(I Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, i wanted to take a Break from A Nightmare in the Dorms and work on something else so i made this, i hope you enjoyed it and i suggest watching some Lucha Underground.)**


	2. Return of the Cowboy

**Chapter 2**

 **The Return of the Cowboy**

"Alright Storm you can do this, youv'e had fights with with some of the best wrestlers in the world, Kurt Angle, Abyss, Drew McIntyre, My best friend Bobby Roode, Bobby Lashly, The Hardy Boyz, and so many more great stars, this is just one more to match to add to your story so lets do this." Storm hyped himself up for his upcoming match waiting to hear his music hit, when it did he headed to the ramp area and entered the arena being greeted by Boos as the announcer did his job, "Coming to the ring from Franklin Tennessee USA, weighing in at 227 pounds, JAMES STORM." The boos increased after the announcer said his name, Storm entered the ring and looked at the crowd of angry british people yelling at him to go to die in hole somewhere away from them, he just smerked and leaned in his corner of the ring waiting for his opponent to come out. Storm's music stopped and after a few seconds of silence someone else's music started playing and out came the joyful Grado wearing a cowboy hat and swinging a lasso around pretending to be a cowboy to annoy storm and it was working, Unlike Storm Grado was welcomed by The ICW crowd as he entered the ring and danced around like he was the center of the universe.

"Coming to the ring from Glasgow Scotland, Weighing in at 235 pounds, THIS IS GRADOOOOOOOOOO." The crowd went balistic cheering for the man, storm just stayed in his corner watching the idoit fat man dance until his music stopped and took off his hat and threw it in the crowd, after everyone was settled the announcer had something special to say as he put the mic near his mouth. "I would like to remind everyone that the loser of this match will be fired from Insane Championship Wrestling." Storm suddenly attacked Grado before the bell could ring punching him to the ground and then stomping his face before the ref finally pushed him off Grado, the boos roared louder as storm picked up the dazed Grado to give him a jumping piledriver, he then put Grado in a camel clutch occasionally pulling his hair try to get him to submit. Soon Storm gave up on the submission and began stomping the poor boy once again, the fans bood louder and began singing a song to support Grado but it wasn't just any song.

"Hark when the night is falling,

Hear! Hear the pipes are calling,

Loudly and proudly calling,

Down thro' the glen.

There where the hills are sleeping,

Now feel the blood a-leaping,

High as the spirits of the old Highland men."

"Towering in gallant fame,

Scotland my mountain hame,

High may your proud standards gloriously wave,

Land of my high endeavour,

Land of the shining river,

Land of my heart for ever,

Scotland the brave."

Grado knew the song well as did any other other scotsman, it was Scotland the Brave one of the most patriotic songs in his home country yet a crowd of british wrestling fans were singing it to him so that he could turn the match around, Grado felt something in him like his spirit was on about to explode. He began to shake as he stopped feeling the pain from Storm's kicks to his face, eventually he stood up straight as Storm punched him in the face with no effect what so ever, he pointed right a Storm's face like Hulk Hogan used to do back in the 80s and 90's to his opponents and just like all them Storm attampted another punch and just like Hulk Hogan Grado blocked the punch and returned with one of his own. Grado repeatedly punched storm until he was against the ropes he then gave him repeated chops to his chest everytime the crowd Wooooing like Ric Flair would have done, after 8 chops Storm rolled out of the ring trying to escape the powered up scotsman but he just rolled out of the ring with him and continued his assualt on the cowboy throwing him into the gaurdrail, Grado even mingled with the crowd grabbing someone's cup of beer and throwing it in Storms face before someone handed him a peice of pizza that he also threw in storm's face causing him to roll back in the ring. Grado quickly took a selfie with a fan before rolling back in the ring but he had taken too long and Storm had recovered and delievered his signature move The Last Call super kick, Grado fell to the ground seemingly to be knocked out as Storm went for the pin.

 **1, 2, Kickout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Grado kicked out of Storm's finishing move, the move that won him so many matches in the past including beating Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight championship, Storm was in a absolute state of shock as the crowd was going crazy for the scotsman underdog. Storm quickly returned to reality and thought to himself of what to do next, all he could think was to try another superkick so he crouched and waited for Grado to get up, when he finally did Storm attempted the super kick but Grado moved out of the way and Storm connected with the ref knocking him down. Storm didn't care as he turned to Grado and set him up in a crucifix position so he could hit him with his second finisher, The Eye of the Storm. But before Storm could hit the move Bram had run to the ring from the crowd and pulled down Grado from the crucifix, Storm turned around expecting Grado to try clothslining him but instead he was kicked in the gut and was given a Lifting DDT by Bram, The crowd chanted Bram's name as he helped pull Grado on top of Storm and then woke up the ref to start counting slowly.

 **1...,2...,3**

Grado had beaten the cowboy, as the Scotsman began celebrating with the crowd Bram looked at Storm and grabbed him by the hair as he dragged him through the arena towards the exit doors, once he was there he threw Storm outside into the street and flipped him off, "Bye bye stormy boy." He said as he shut the doors, Storm got up but soon was hit by his gym bag that was thrown at him, Storm didn't care who it was for he had given up and only wanted to get drunk and forget about losing to Grado and being fired from ICW. He picked up his bag and put on his hat and slowly walked to his hotel so that he may drink at the bar and go to sleep.

 **(At the Bar an Hour Later)**

Storm was drinking himself to death taking shot after shot after shot, the bartender was kind of Storm's best friend and he even worried about him for he had never seen his friend drink so much and not be happy, "I'm guessing you lost your match?" Storm looked at him with anger in his face, "Fuck you, give me the remote so i can change the channel on the TV." The bartender didn't argue instead he just gave him what he wanted and Storm began channel surfing until coming across The El Rey Network, it was playing an episode of Lucha Underground when heard the Beautiful announcer lady say something that caught his attention, "The following lucha is set for onefall, and is for the Lucha Underground Championship and the 20,000 thousand dollar bounty Pentagon Dark's head." James grew excited, Bounty Hunting was one of his favorite things to do when he was younger and for 20,000 that was enough to get him back in the game but first he got to see if this guy Pentagon was any good and if the bounty would be collected tonight, 20 minutes later Pentagon beat Tommy Dreamer in a violent hardcore match that had lots of blood and tears. Pentagon was good and deserving of his title but that didn't stop Storm from traveling back to america and challenging him for his title, Storm took one last drink before saying goodbye to his friend and heading to his room to pack up and leave for america.

 **(A few Weeks Later)**

Storm had arrived at the entrance to Lucha Underground admiring the giant mask symbol on the front of the building as he entered the building, Storm looked around and after awhile he found the boss's office but before he entered he looked at himself, "I need to change my look so i seem more menacing." He pulled out his bandana and wrapped it around his face then he took out his cowbell attached to some rope and put it around his neck, he was ready to do this so he opened the door,

"Are you Antonio Cueto?"

 **(Thats chapter 2 i hoped you liked it, im gonna work on my other story now and comeback to this, This story will be completed.)**


	3. Pig Roast

Chapter 3: Pig Roast

(Outside the Downtown Los Angeles Police Department)

It's been five days since Storm was hired to take out Cortez Castro but before he could he needed information on the man, he spent all of Monday following him around town to end up outside the LAPD, "Fucking pig, should have minded your own business." He said to himself as he watched from his truck across the street, he waited 3 hours for him to leave so he could follow some more before calling it a day and thats when he saw him, "No, it can't be him the bastard." He watched the king of sleaze Joey Ryan walk out of the police station with a lolipop in his mouth and a badge on his shirt, Storm was shocked at what he was seeing, Joey Ryan a jobber he beat on a TNA Xplosion tapings years ago not once but twice was a cop now, "What the hell is going on around here." He watched as Joey sucked on his lolipop and waited until Cortez had exited the station to confront him, "Your in over your head Cortez, you should back off now while you still can before it's too late." Joey sounded very threatning and Cortez didn't take that lightly, "Back off Joey, Unlike you i care about the people not money." Joey just smiled and patted Cortez on his shoulder, "no need to get all hostile on me, i'm just warning a friend." Cortez backed away and gave Joey the finger, "Fuck you Joey, when i'm done proving Antonio Cueto's illegal activies i'm coming for you next." Joey just laughed as Cortez walked away in anger to his car, Storm had watched the conversation play out and he was laughing a little bit to but he had to calm himself and make a call.

He dailed up Antonio and waited for him to pick up, "This is Antonio Cueto how may i assist you?" Antonio sounded angry, "It's Storm, i've got news for you." The tone in Antonio's voice quickly changed, he liked Storm and was clearly a fan, "What do know about Joey Ryan?" Storm wanted to know if Antonio knew already that Joey was a cop but didn't tell him, "He had a brief stint in TNA as mainly a jobber before leaving for the independents from being unhappy with his standings in the company, He then appeared in Lucha Underground in 2015 when my son runned the company, i never liked him much but he did attract people so i hired him back and so far he hasn't let me down not once so why get rid of him?" Storm was a little happy he didn't know about this but he knew Antonio would flip as soon as he told him, "Well i was following Cortez Castro around and it turns out him and Joey Ryan are both undercover cops." "WHAT!" Antonio's tone changed again and it sounded furious, "Yeah i saw him and cortez exit the station and talk for a bit before Cortez left in anger, appearently Joey is a very dirty cop." Storm was looking around to see if Joey was still there but he had left already, "Dirty cop you say, maybe we can use this some how and thank you for keeping me informed, i'll see you on wednesday for your fight with Cortez."

Storm hung up and threw his phone on the passenger seat, "Looks like i may be asked to do more favors, that just means more money in my pocket." Storm was once again lost in thought of him getting drunk in strip clubs and drowning in cash, he was happy until a little kid knocked on his window, he rolled down his window and looked at the boy who was around 10 years old, "May i help you young man?" The boy held up his phone up to Storm and there was a video paused on it, it was him getting pinned by Grado in his last match at ICW, "HA HA HA YOU LOST TO GRADO, YOU SUCK." James knocked the phone out of the kid's hand and drove down the street before making a U turn, he then speeded up before reaching over and grabbing the door handle on the passenger side door and flinging it open hitting the boy, "HA, FUCK YOU KID WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

(Wednesday, Union Central Cold Storage)

"Come on James you can do this, the only reason Grado beat you back in England was because Bram interfered but this isn't ICW, This isn't TNA, This is Lucha Underground, a new start for me, a way to turn my life around and it starts now." Storm was trying to hype himself up before a stagehand walked up to him, "Your up next Mr. Storm, and ah Mr. Cueto asked me to give you this by the way." He handed Storm a note and walked off to do his work, Storm opened the letter up and began to read, it said,

 _James_

 _While i have him distracted, you come up from behind him and beat him to death, oh by the way under the ring near the steel steps is some handcuffs and other assorted weapons now go put on a show for me._

 _-Cueto_

Storm smiled, "I won't let you down." He walked over to the back entrance to the arena so Cortez would have no chance of spotting

him entering the ring, once he was in position he waited for the right time to attack like a lion waiting to attack his prey.

"Were back ladies and gentleman and wow what a great first match between Drago and The Mack." Matt Striker was excited as always and Vampiro was about on the same level, "Yes it was a great match but now we got more action in the ring." "Your right Vamp so Melissa Santos take it away." Melissa was given a mic and she began to speak, "The following Lucha is set for one fall, introducing from Fontana, California Cortez Castro." Castro raised his signature singapore cane over his head as the cheers flooded in from the crowd, "Hold it." Castro looked over at Antonio who just walked out of office, "Now a little friend told me that your not just a wrestler, your also a cop and I, DON'T, LIKE, COPS. so just for you i arranged a special opponent just for you." Storm saw his chance, he ran into the arena and slid into the ring and prepared to do his signature superkick, "Cortez, your match starts NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW." Cortez turned around and his face was met with Storm's boot, the crowd went wild as soon as they realized who that was in the ring with Cortez, Storm rolled out of the ring heading to the steps and checking under the ring where the letter said to look, he found the handcuffs along with a bag of thumbtacks, empty beer bottles and BBQ sauce. Storm rolled back into the ring, he put Cortez's arms behind his back and handcuffed him so he wouldn't run away, the cowboy walked over and grabbed the singapore cane and started beating him with it, after 20 hits the crowd was no longer cheering for Storm instead he was booed for his heelish actions of cruelty. Storm picked up Cortez up and threw him in the corner proceeding to chop him in the chest repeatedly before grabbing a beer bottle and smashing it over the poor cop's head, Cortez was badly bleeding but that didn't stop Storm's assualt as he went outside the ring again and grabbed a chair and sliding back into the ring, he was just about to hit Cortez when Antonio called to him, "Storm."

Storm looked over at the old man standing outside his office, "Finish him." Storm smiled as he set up the chair before picking up Cortez, he picked him up like he was doing a suplex but instead turned it into a brainbuster onto the chair before going for the pin.

 **1,2,3**

"Here's your winner James Storm." Melissa announced it like a professional but she was really horrified at what she had just scene, Antonio walked into the ring picking up some of the BBQ sauce on the way, he walked over to Storm and gave him an envelope containing his 20,000 dollars, "Don't spend it all in one place." He told Storm as began counting his money while Antonio talked at the injured cop, "Should have never come here Pig." He opened up the BBQ sauce and began pouring it all over Cortez as Stormed just watched laughing,

"PIG ROAST"

"PIG ROAST"

"PIG ROAST"

"PIG ROAST"

"PIG ROAST"

The crowd chanted making Storm laugh harder and Antonio even chuckled, "Gaurds, carry him to the back." A bunch of security guards came to the ring and picked up Cortez dragging him behind the curtains, "Strom come with me." Antonio left the ring and followed the guards and Storm followed after him leading to him to a large locked room where the guards had taken Castro, Antonio opened the door to reveal his son chained up, "This is Matanza, my son." Storm was suprised at the size of him and his build, "Holy shit." Is all Storm could think to say, Antonio signaled the gaurds and they through Cortez in there before the closed the door behind them, at first there was nothing but then you heard Cortez screaming and banging on the door for a few seconds before going silent again. Antonio looked over at Storm with satisfaction, "Let this be a warning Storm, if you try to screw me over in anyway then i'll give you to my son to play with understand?" Storm shook his head yes, "Great see you next week for your match with Pentagon Dark." Antonio and the guards left while Storm stared at the door,

"What the hell did i get myself into?"


	4. one bourbon, one scotch, one beer

Chapter 4: One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer

"I'm in way over my head." Storm said to himself sitting at a bar trying to get drunk and forget about how he just helped mudered a cop, he honestly thought they were just gonna rough him up a bit but kill him, storm finished his beer and signaled the bartender for another one when a voice called out to him, "Well isn't it America's Most Wanted Beer Money Cowboy James Storm." Storm didn't recognize the voice but as soon as he turned around he knew exactly who it was, "Well isn't it my favorite member of the Latin Asshole Exchange, Hernandez how has life been treating you?" Hernandez sat next to the cowboy and patted him on the back, "Is that how you talk to old friends, we had some good times back when were both in TNA." Storm was annoyed that he wouldn't leave him alone, "Arn't you still in TNA or GFW or IMPACT or whatever the fuck they call themselves these days." Hernandez smirked and ordered a beer, "Yeah i rejoined with Homicide." "So your LAX again." Storm had interrupted, "No, we gave that up when the newbies Santana and Ortiz ruined it, instead were called The OGz now with our old friend Eddie Kingston." The Bartender brought over there beers and both of them began drinking heavily, Storm knew why he was drinking (To forget about the fact he took part in a murder.) But why was Hernandez drinking, was he trying to forget something too or maybe he was just very thirsty.

He decided to confront him, "Whats wrong with you?" Hernandez looked confused at the question, "Usually when someone drinks like that there trying to forget something they saw or something they did, which is it for you?" Hernandez finished his beer and ordered two more, "I don't know what your talking about Storm." Hernandez began drinking more and faster as sweat rolled down the side of his head, "Listen i've been here for 2 weeks now and i've seen some crazy shit so just tell me what happened." Hernandez put down his beer and looked at Storm, "So your working for Antonio to i see." Storm knew already if it had to do with Antonio then it was some bad shit, Storm put his hand on his old enemy's shoulder, "Yes and i'm guessing you are too." Storm stared at him, he had started to shake and looked like he was about to cry before finally giving in to his tears, Storm reached over and put his hand on his old enemy's shoulder and asked, "What did he have you do?" Hernandez looked at storm wiping the tears from his eyes before saying something that suprized the cowboy.

"I killed one of my best friends."

Storm took his hand off his shoulder with wide eyes, "You did what? And to whom?" Hernandez took another sip of his beer before continuing, "See i left Lucha Underground after season one due to creative differences with the original owner Dario Cueto, but after i left i had a hard time finding work and found myself working shows with around 40 people in the crowd at most hell i even worked for Juggalo Championship Wrestling for those dumb clowns. One day while sitting in my crappy apartment i heard Lucha Underground got a new owner and Dario had died so i thought i could try the company another go, i met his father Antonio Cueto and begged for a job but he only agreed to give me it if i did something for him in return." "You killed Homicide?" Storm didn't know anyone else Hernandez hung out with, "No it wasn't him it's someone you never met named Argenis, we met in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración working a match together and turns out we both had similar interests and became good friends but he wasn't favorited by Antonio and to get my old job he gave me the task to kill him." Storm was shocked, Hernandez, the guy who puts up this all macho man act is really a big softy and actually cared about stuff other than money, "How did you kill him?" Storm felt like he shouldn't have asked that but Hernandez actually answered.

"I took him to a bar somewhat like this one here after a show and we drank alot before i let him drive my car and well...," He puased a minute before continuing, "I cut the brakes on my car and he crashed into a gas station, died instantly from the explosion but in return my for my deed i got 10,000 dollars cash plus a job with steady pay." Storm shouldn't have asked, he had planned to apologize and pay for the beers him and Hernandez had drunk and then call it a night but before he could he was stopped by a question, "What did you do for him then?" Storm looked at Hernandez who looked like hell, he took a deep breath before telling him, "You didn't see the latest episode of Lucha Underground did you." He shook his head no so Storm carried on, "Originally i came here to try to claim the bounty on Pentagon Dark's head but beford i could Antonio asked me a favor, he wanted me to take out Cortez Castro who was an undercover cop but i thought he just wanted me to ruff him up a bit you know scare him away from the temple, But Antonio had other plans he had me beat him near death and then give him as a sacrafice to his son Mantanza."

The two were quite, they had both been used to kill or help kill someone for Antonio's own gain, Storm got up from his seat and put on his duster coat and planned to head to his hotel but was stopped when Hernandez grabbed his wrist and asked, "Are we bad people Storm?" Storm looked at him, "Do you want the truth?" Hernandez shook his head yes as Storm sighed and answered, "Were the worst type of people." Hernandez let go of Storm's wrist and watched him walk away before calling out to him, "Hey Storm." Storm was at the door knowing he could ignore him and just walk out but he didn't and listened to what he had to say, "Pentagon is not like Cortez, cheap tricks won't work on him even if you have the boss is help you need to be smart but face him head on, also don't let him break your arms it fucking hurts like hell." Storm just smiled as he left the bar and Hernandez went back to drinking in mass amounts,

"Hey you got any stronger stuff than this weak shit, i'm trying to drown my worries away." The bartender brought him a glass and grabbed a bottle of unnamed liquid, he poured some in the glass and handed it to him, "What is it?" Hernandez swirled the glass of the mysterious substance around looking at it very closely, "It's something i brewed up myself, don't tell anyone." The bartender seemed like a nice guy so he took the glass a chugged it down, after a few seconds Hernandez began to feel pain in his heart as he fell to the ground grasping his chest, it didn't take him long to realize the bartender was smiling at him and washing the cup he had just drunk from, "Y-y-you." He pointed at the bartender as he began laughing, "Antonio dosen't like loose ends plus you've lost alot of your matches and he dosen't like products that don't meet the company standards, i'm really sorry about this but money is money and i need it." Hernandez began to faom at the mouth before he finally stopped moving and died, the bartender pulled out his phone and dialed up the boss, "It's done." The voice on the phone laughed, "Good, you now what to do next and don't call back until it's done." He hung up as the bartender looked at the corpse and smiled, "Your not gonna like this next part."

(The Next morning)

Storm awoke from his slumber feeling like he had just been hit hy a train and then thrown through a table by abyss, he looked over at his clock that showed the time, "Fuck it's 2:00pm." He jumped out of bed and turned on the TV so he wouldn't fall back asleep, he got on his clothes faster than any Money in the Bank cash in match but was stopped when he saw the headline of the news and turned up the TV, "This morning professional wrestler Shawn Hernandez was found dead outside a local bar in Los Angeles, the cause of death seems to be from a drug overdose but police are uncertain at the time." Storm turned off the TV and sat on his bed, he knew Hernandez would never do that to himself even if he was depressed and at that moment Storm saw the bigger picture, Antonio cueto had him taken but why and would he come for him next?


	5. Pentagon vs Storm re-edited

Chapter 5: It's Time, Pentagon vs. Storm

(A week after Hernandez is death)

Storm couldn't believe that Hernandez was dead and the fact that he was the last person to see him alive and well, this clouded his thoughts as he sat in the locker room putting on his wrestling gear and working out a stradegy to beat Pentagon Dark and claim his title and the 20,000 dollar bounty on his head, He remembered what Hernandez told him last week and took it into consideration when he heard a old man call out to him, "Storm there you are." He looked up to see Antonio standing above him, "Glad to see your ready for your fight with Pentagon Dark, i wish you the best of luck." Storm knew if he crossed the boss than he'll end up in Hernandez so he just smiled and responded calmly, "Thank you Mr. Cueto, i won't lose this fight i promise." Antonio smiled and patted the cowboy on the back as he walked away, Storm went back to getting his gear ready for the fight lacing up his boots when he was interrupted by some guy or girl you know he wasn't actually really sure what was infront of him, "Hi um have you seen Joey Ryan anywhere no one has seen or hear from him for over a week and were starting to worry for him." Storm knew what had probably happened to him since he found out he was a cop and told Antonio right away but he had to give him or her an answer, "No sorry i haven't seen him but i'll find you if i see him anywhere." He/she thanked and left him to finish preparing and once he was done he got up and walked to the entrance and waited for his name to be announced.

"Alright everyone it is now time for our main event for the Lucha Underground championship between The Cowboy James Storm and The Breaker of Arms Pentagon Dark our champion." Matt Striker looked at his partner Vampiro for a comment and he was happy to give one, "I'm so excited brother i'm on the edge of my feet waiting for this match and i can't wait to watch it with my best amigo in the world." Striker smiled, "Awww thanks Vamp and it's time for the match so Melissa Santos take it away." Melissa entered the ring with a mic and began introducing the first competitor, The following lucha is set for one fall and is for the Lucha Underground Championship, Introducing first the challenger from Franklin Tennessee, he is the cowboy JAMES STORM." A reign of boos came down onto the man as he walked out of the refrigerator and down the steps to the ring, once he was in the ring he stood there looking like he was gonna kill someone, Melissa waited for the music to stop before going on, "And his opponent from Tijuana Mexico, he is the current Lucha Underground Champion PENTAGON DARK." Pentagon walked out from behind the curtains and walked to the ring, once both men were in the referee held up the big gold belt and showed everyone what these two men were fighting for before signaling Melissa to ring the bell.

 **DING,DING,DING**

The two men charged at eachother and locked up trying to get the upperhand on the other but it seemed to be a standstill so they began punching eachother trying to overpower the other person, eventually Storm started overpower Pentagon pushing him against the ropes so he could set up an irish whip but as Pentagon rebounded he ducked Storm's clothsline and hit him with a sling blade and as storm got up he was hit with another sling blade causing him to fall out of the ring. Pentagon saw this as his chance to hit a major blow, he ran to the ropes at the opposite side of the ring to pick up speed as ran back towards storm preforming a diving senton to the outside taking out Storm, he taunted to the fans before picking up storm and leaning him against the ring, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He shushed the crowd as he chopped Storm in the chest causing him to nearly jump out of his skin as he was now leaning against the post, Pentagon tried to do another chop but his hand met the post as Storm moved out of the way and once he was up he started beating up the champ down and began stomping on his head before picking him up and giving him a powerbomb on the apron. He then threw the champion in the ring and pinned him.

 **1, 2, Kickout**

Storm didn't let that kickout distract him as he picked up the champ and delivered a piledriver then wrapping his head in a headlock trying to get him to submit but the crowd wasn't having it, they began clapping and Pentagon began hitting the ring to match the beat of there clapping as he began to get up with the headlock still applied, he eventually broke free from the lock and turned it into a body slam then a jumping leg drop on to Storm. he then picked him up and did his signature taunt and yelled, "Cero Miedo." He then preformed a canadian destroyer and went for the pin.

 **1,2,Kickout**

Storm wasn't beat yet but was dazed from the move even Pentagon needed a breather before finally getting up, he garbbed storm by his hair and set him up for his finisher a care package piledriver that would surely end the match but Storm manage to escape all while holding onto his wrist and giving him a stiff clothsline, the two men were tired from the fight barely able to stand but Storm and Pentagon got to there feet and stared at eachother before both of them gave eachother a middle finger and told eachother to fuck off respectively. Storm then made the first move hitting the champ with a signature superkick but he didn't go down instead giving a superkick of his own to the cowboys face, they then traded superkicks until both men couldn't stand anymore as Pentagon fell to the ground while storm fell but was still up using the ropes as leverage and took advantage as he picked up pentagon and hit him with his finisher The Eye of The Storm but Pentagon landed too close to the edge of the ring and he rolled out. Storm was pissed at this and using his new found anger as he leaned against the ropes at the opposite of the ring and waited for the champ to rise to his feet, "This is a bad idea."

The champ was dazed but up and Storm took the chance to strike as he ran across the ring and dove through the ropes taking out Pentagon, "Oh shit i haven't done that in a long while." Storm got up first and picked up the champ and attempted to irish whip him into the crowd without warning the believers first but it was reversed and Storm was set through into the crowd landing on all the wooden chairs,"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK." he back was in alot of pain from landing on all the wooden chairs and a guy named Carl, Pentagon picked Storm up and through him into the ring before looking back at Carl, "Lo siento Carl." it means sorry Carl in spanish but he knew that as he gave the champ a thumbs up, Pentagon focused back on storm who was laying on his back near the turnbuckle which gave the champ a high risk idea as he climbed the turnbuckle and jumped hitting a frog splash on Storm but not going for the pin. He grabbed Storm by his hair and put him in a care package piledriver this time actually hitting his finisher on the cowboy and going for the pin,

 **1,2,3 IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The believers went crazy as they cheered for the champ and his sucessful title defense, "Here is your winner and still Lucha Underground Champion PENTAGON DARK." Melissa pointed at Pentagon as the ref handed him his title but the champ wasn't focused on his title but instead his eyes were locked onto Storm's arm, he walked over and grabbed his arm before pulling it back and breaking it snapping it into two, Storm rolled the ring in pain grasping his arm as Pentagon picked up his title and left the arena leaving the injured Storm alone when he heard a voice callout to him, "You let me down Storm." He managed to get to his feet and look towards Antonio's office where the boss was standing there looking quite happy actually, "I had such high hopes for Storm, you would become my champion and we would work together on making this company the greatest in the world with you as the face but i see thats not happening anymore." Storm didn't notice Mantanza slide in the ring behind him, "But i found a way you can make it up to me Storm, BY BEING A SACRAFICE FOR MY SON." Storm knew what that ment as he turned around planning to run away but was met with a healed Mantanza infront of him, he tried to punch the giant man but his fist was caught by the monster's hand as he began headbutting Storm repeatedly causing blood to rush out the cowboy's head before picking him up and hitting him with The Wrath of the Gods in the center of the ring. Mantanza raised his head up looking at the ceiling before holding his arms out wide like he was praising a god before lightning struck the ring causing a short blackout but when the lights cameback on Storm was gone and Mantanza was alone in the ring,

Storm had be Sacraficed to the gods.


	6. Belly of the Beast

**(It's been a fun ride but this story has to end, just like to thank** **Wolfgirl2013, LadyKatherine29, spanky1988.ajw for following my story and giving comments, you guys are awesome.)**

Final Chapter: Belly of the Beast

"Daddy please don't go, can't you stay longer?" The little girl was holding onto Storm's arm begging him not to go out that door, "Katherine honey i'm sorry but Daddy's gotta go to work." He looked down at his daughter who looked like she was about to cry, he sighed and got down to one knee and gave her big hug, "Honey i'm not going to leave you forever, i'm going to europe but coming back in a few months and then i'm gonna treat you to endless shrimp at Red Lobster okay." She started jumping up and down shouting, "ENDLESS SHRIMP, ENDLESS SHRIMP, ENDLESS SHRIMP, ENDLESS SHRIMP." Storm stopped her jumping and calmed her down, "But you still have to be a good girl for mommy okay, now give me a kiss goodnight and go to bed." She did as her daddy instructed giving him a kiss and running of to her room, Storm got up to his feet and looked over to his wife who was standing there listening but not looking at him, "Goodbye Amber." She didn't even look at him, "Goodbye James." He walked out the door but noticed something unusual, he was surrounded by darkness with nothing insight as he turned around to see that his house was no longer there just the door he just walked out of, he walked back through the door but as soon as he took a step inside he fell into a abyss that never seemed to end until he hit the ground. Storm got up and looked around to see where he was, he was in a large room with metal walls and no windows and for some reason he was chained by the neck to the wall, "Oh god am i in saw game?" Storm began freaking out expecting to hear that creepy puppet's voice telling him what horrible thing he had to do to free himself but instead was met with someone with a hispanic accent, "Calm down idoit your not in a saw game."

Storm looked to see Cortez Castro and Joey Ryan chained to the wall and they looked pissed off at him, "Where the hell are we?" Is all Storm could think of to say, "Were inside Mantanza you asshole and it's all your fault." Joey said with much anger in his voice as Storm looked at him confused, Cortez noticed his confusion and explained, "Me and Joey are undercover cops but you already knew that, we were investigating disappearances at the temple in Boyle Heights when we first discovered Dario Cueto's plan to create a god but the plan had problems see Dario cared for his brother Mantanza too much to let him lose his humanity in order to complete the plan so he stalled for time and maybe something could change but his higher ups got tired of waiting so they killed Dario and took over giving the job to Antonio his father. We later found out Antonio ordered his own son's death and planned to carry out what his son couldn't do but in order to get his son to the level of a god he must first give him sacrafices to power him up, that's where we come in." Storm understood half of that explanation but he understood the important part, he was fucked, "So what did you see?"

Storm looked at Joey but didn't know what he meant by that, "What did i see." Joey and Cortez rolled there eyes knowing they would have to explain more to him, "When we both first got here we had weird visions or dreams of time with family and friends, mine had me and my wife Laura watching a movie on the couch until the pizza guy came and i got up to answer the door but when i opened the door i fell into a hole and ended up here." Both Storm and Cortez were shocked, "YOU HAVE A WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both of them yelled at the sleezy man, "Yeah i'm married does it matter." Storm and Cortez thaught he was single by the way he acted, "Okay lets talk about something else like whats with the collars." Storm noticed the all had collars chaind to a wall but why, there's no doors or windows so what's the point of it? He waited for answer from the two cops who were looking like deer in headlights, "We don't actually don't know why we have these chains." Cortez finally spoke but then there conversation fell silent for they were trapped inside Mantanza with no way of escaping, Storm looked at the two before sitting down against the wall, "I'm sorry for this, i know it's too late to apologize but i didn't know about this and i didn't mean to get anyone killed." Storm began to cry before continuing, "I justed wanted the money so i could see my daughter again." All signs of anger on Joey's or Cortez's is face were gone realizing that he was just a father doing what he needed to do for his kid, "Is she what you saw before you got here?" Storm shook his head wiping the tears from his face, "Look i'm not gonna hold a grudge against someone who was trying to help his family but that dosen't mean i forgive you for getting me killed." Storm looked up and saw Cortez reaching out to him for a handshake, "Truce." Storm reached out and shook his hand, "So what should we do now?" They all looked at eachother, none of them knew what to do so they just sat there quietly waiting.

(A few Months Later)

Overtime more and more people were sent to the room after being sacraficed to Mantanza, Mala Suerte, Saltador, Joey Wrestling (Joe Mecury, yeah everyone was suprised.), Jessie Godderz, Vinny Massaro and Jack Evans were all there now stuck there waiting for something to happen, "This dosen't make any sense, we been trapped here for more than a week and yet none of us have had to use the bathroom or eat hell it dosen't even look like we age anymore, what the hell going on here." Everyone hated Vinny because he was the most annoying and wouldn't shut up. "SHUT THE HELL UP VINNY." Jack Evans was trying to hold onto his sanity along with everyone else but he wasn't doing so well, He looked tired and he kept pacing back and fourth making everyone on edge, "Jack please sit down, your giving us all headaches." Jack looked at Godderz like he was about to kill him, "I'M GIVING YOU A HEADACHE, FUCK YOU." The two men began argueing getting into eachothers face's, soon the arguement turned into a shoving contest leading into a full on brawl but was broken up by everyone keeping them apart then suddenly the room began to shake, everyone was trying to stay standing but it was so violent that they all fell to the ground and pressed against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Saltador and Mala Suerte were hugging in the corner shaking out of fright while everyone else was trying to get to there feet but with little success, then suddenly the room stopped shaking, everyone looked around to see if anything changed but at first glance it seemed like nothing was differn't but then Mecury noticed it, "Guys are chain collars, there unlocked." Everyone looked at there's and began taking them off, they were no longer chained but there was still on problem, "There's still no way out of the room." Vinny said annoying everyone until the room began to evaporate into darkness, everyone looked around seeing nothing but pitch black until two doors formed out of no where, Storm and everybody else walked over to the doors not knowing what they my find on the other side but they all knew that they got to take that chance that might set them free from this internal prison they were in. Storm was the first to open and enter the door as everyone followed after him, instead of a dark endless void they were now in a bright endless void, "What an improvement." Vinny said sarcasticly, "Welcome Gentleman." Everyone looked behind them where the voice was coming from and to thers surprise it was Perro Aguayo Jr. with angel robes and wings with halo floating over his head, "You probably have alot of questions to ask and i have the answers." Everyone was still shocked at what they were seeing but Storm spoke up first, "Are we in heaven?"

Perro looked at Storm with a smile, "Not yet your currently in limbo." Everyone felt confused but still many questions were left unanswered which Cortez decided to ask him, "How and why are we here?" Perro snapped his fingers and suddenly a floating gold flatscreen TV appeared, Perro pointed at the TV and said one simple word, "Watch."

(Back on Earth)

 **1,2,3 RING THE BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Matt Striker and Vampiro's jaw hit the floor, Johnny Mundo hit Starship pain on the monster Mantanza and managed to keep him down for the one, two, three. Even Johnny looked shocked he did but he suddenly twitched and looked at the Guantlet of the gods that was sitting in the corner of the ring, he walked over to it and put it on before looking back to Mantanza with a murderous look in his eyes, he waited for the monster to get to his feet before punching him so hard the fist went right through his chest causing blood to squirt out his mouth through his mask all over Johnny's body. Mantanza suddenly started to glow bright lights as his skin began to crack, he ripped his mask off revealing his ruff looking face as his eyes and mouth began to glow bright lights before exploding sending chunks of guts and flesh everywhere into the crowd, blood covered the ring and everyone around it as Antonio looked on in horror of watching his last son die a horrible death, Johnny was honestly shocked at what just happend as he wiped the blood from his eyes, "Jesus Christ if i knew he was going to explode i would have done this outside eww."

The TV went off and dissapeared, "See when Mantanza sacraficed you all he destroyed your physical forms and absorbed your spiritual ones, your souls to make it simpler. Once he had them he used them to increase his power but if he were to lose a sacrafice match then he would set free all the souls and his body would be destroyed in the process." Everyone looked at Perro who was just standing there smiling at them, "So what happens now?" Joey Ryan asked the question they were all thinking, "Now you go to heaven." The gates of Heaven appeared and opened before them, "So who's first?" Perro smiled as he watched one by one pass through the gates until Storm was the last one, "What's wrong Storm?" Perro saw the sadness in his face as he approached the cowboy putting his hand on his shoulder, "I promised my daughter i would comeback, can't believe i wont see her again." Storm didn't want to put all his worries on him but he saw that Perro was still happy, "wait here." Perro suddenly vanished leaving Storm speechless for about a minute before returning, "Look it to alot of persuading but you get 3 mins to say goodbye, just grab my hand when you ready." Strom eyes watered as he hugged the man, "Thank you so much." Perro looked very uncomfortable as he got Storm to let go of him, Storm grabbed his hand and he was suddenly transported to his daughter's room where she was sleeping.

Storm quietly walked over and sat down on his daughter's bed, she awoke to see her dad sitting next to her with tears rolling down his cheecks, "Daddy your home, did things not go so well in the Europe?" He forgot to mention that he had left the UK early to work for Lucha Underground but she didn't have to now about that, "Thats not important, i have something to tell you." He took a deep breath looking at his daughters face and how he may never see her again like this, "I'm leaving again, and i'm going somewhere you want be able to see me for very long time and i wanted you to know that i love so much."

She hugged him with all her might, "I love you to Daddy, please don't go." He returned her hug as tightly as he could, "I have to, i'm so sorry." He was so sad that he didn't realize that he was crushing his daughter until she started gasping for air, "Oh sorry." She smiled and giggled, "It's alright." Storm took off his hat and put it on his daughter's head, "Perfect fit." Suddenly he started to fade away before returning back to heaven's gate and seeing Perro, "It's not easy leaving someone behind but remember your always with them in there hearts." Storm smiled as they both walked through the gates, "Hey Perro, by chance is shamrock shakes all year round up here?" "Thats what everyone asks when they get here and yes Storm they are."

 **(15 Years later)**

Antonio Cueto was sitting at the bar drinking heavily to drown his memories away, he was near broke and in crippling depression from his failed attempt to create a god using his son but thanks to the efforts of Areostar, Drago and the LAPD they thwarted there plans arresting most involved but Antonio managed to escape and change his identity to avoid anyone recognizing him, he was now bald and all shaved, he even moved to Mexico so the LAPD could not follow him. "Were closing soon so hurry up and order." The Bartender looked tired and angry after working the night, "Just bring me more Modelo." He said slapping the money on the counter, the bartender grabbed the money and went to the backroom to grab more beer leaving Antonio alone until a white women wearing a big duster coat walked in, she wore a black cowboy hat on her head and a red bandana around her face when she called out him, "Antonio cueto?" Cueto dropped his beer quickly as he turned around pulling out his revolver but he was met with three bullets to the chest, he fell to the ground barely alive and was bleeding out fast as he tried to grab his gun to fire off a shot but the women stepped on his hand and pointed a gun directly at his head, "Who are you?" He asked with dying breath, she removed the bandana from her face and Cueto's eyes widened, "My name is Katherine Storm daughter of James Storm and you killed, and now i'm here to kill you." She reached down and ripped his necklace off as she held it out infront of her, it was a rusty broken key that once unlocked his son Mantanza's chans, she then through it behind her and it was caught by Areostar, "There's my part of the deal, now leave me to complete yours." She said looking at him with a nasty grinn as he followed her instructions leaving the two in the room, she looked back at the dying Cueto as she cocked her gun, "You know, your just like your fath-"

 ** _Bang_**

She shot him right inbetween the eyes not letting him say whatever he was going to say about her father, the bartender cameback with the beer Antonio ordered but was shocked at the sight and stared at her as she sat down at the bar, "Since he's not gonna take that can i have it." He walked over shaking in his boots as he put the beer infront of her and opened it, she started chugging it down before stopping half way done the bottle, she began pouring the bottle out on the ground, "That's for you dad, we got our revenge." She looked over at the wall covered in ads and flyers and saw one that peaked her interest, "Lucha Underground Reunion." She read outloud to herself eating some nuts that were on the table, "The doors are open to all wrestlers so come to Boyle Heights for the tryout." She smiled before taking of her hat and looking at it,

"Looks like i'm going to Lucha Underground dad."


End file.
